In This World
by Lerixia
Summary: I wander through the world all alone. I can't remember what happened. I barely know who I am. All I know is that everyone has died...and I don't have much time either.


In this world, there is loneliness.

I wander through the world all alone. I can't remember what happened. I barely know who I am. All I know is that everyone has died...and I don't have much time either. I can't remember how long I have walked on this world. It might've been a couple of hours or days or weeks, maybe even years.

I know that this world is dying. I wish for it to be lively as it should be but I know that I can't do it. I know that they know that their world is dying as well but they're not helping. I can help the flowers grow but that's about it. I only have enough power to revive or grow a flower; and when I use it all I pass out.

I know that I'm slowly dying too. I get weaker every second. My memory is really hazy and that upsets me. If I think hard enough I can see a blurred image of me helping a tree. I wish that I can remember everything. At least then I have something to cherish until the day I disappear from this world.

I walk around, looking for someone the same as me. I never find anyone. I search high and low for a companion who could break this spell of loneliness that the ones above have cast upon me. I search night and day until I only have enough energy to stand. I'm helping this world as much as I can. They try to help but it's not working. They have to try harder. One flower is not enough to help.

I always think that if this world is alive again, maybe I'd find someone like me. That's why I always help grow a flower. Maybe I should concentrate all of my power to grow a tree but I always hope that I will find someone and we could grow a tree together. I always wish and hope.

Should I wish on a falling star like they do? Would that grant my wish? I don't believe in those miracles. It's rubbish and I know that it won't happen. Something always tells me that I have to work hard, that I can't create a miracle even if I do have this power that they don't. I guess I just don't want to be alone anymore.

I'm too tired to walk any further so I find the closest flower. It's slowly dying and I kneel in front of it. I smile at it gently and press my glowing hands onto its soft petals. The flower feels so nice. It's much better than the hard ground that I must sleep and walk on. I wish I could sleep on something as soft as a flower. Sleeping on one myself would brings my efforts to waste. So I never dare myself to sleep on one. I don't even pull off a small petal. Every bit of that flower helps it live. I can't take that away from them for my own selfishness.

I concentrate my power into my hands, imagining the flow of energy in my mind. I close my eyes and push that power into the small plant. I fall to the floor, taking shelter under its petals. I watch it grow back to health and I smile even wider. I helped this world once more. My eyes start to feel heavy and I don't fight back. The moment before I closed them, I saw a small sparkle in the sky. A falling star. I clasp my hands together with my last bit of strength and wish for someone just like me.

I felt unusually whole that night. I felt warm just by the fact that I had wished upon a falling star. I'm sure that I slept through the night smiling. I truly did feel light and happy that night.

The sun rose and as it did, my eyes opened. I rubbed the sleep away from them and stood up. I went off looking for someone like me but I notice that I'm a lot weaker than other times. I'm running out of time. I pushed the scary thought away quickly and looked back at the flower that I had helped. It was smiling at me. It was grateful that I had helped it. I could feel the happiness radiating from it. Is feeling a flower's happiness weird for them?

I tried to remember my past while I looked for that someone. It was painful to remember but I tried to anyway. I couldn't think anymore when I heard them screaming. I was curious as to what happened. There was one of them big metal bugs and a lot them crowding around the front of it. There was red on the floor and one of them covered in it.

I made my way to the scene and floated above the him. I floated down onto his chest and sat there. He was crying. I crawled to his face and stroked it.

"Don't worry," I told him. "You're going to be safe."

I knew he was going to be safe. He would return to the world and later be reborn. I rubbed over one of his wounds, making it numb. I rubbed over more of his wounds. He wasn't crying as much and I felt happy that I could help him.

"Mum, I'm going to be OK." His voice was hoarse and weak. He wasn't going to last long. "Mum, I've got an angel with me." He took a shaky breath. "Mum, I love you."

He cried his last tear and something snapped in me. I blocked out the agonising screams as I remember how we were made and I had just missed my chance. I couldn't guide his soul to become a spirit. I guided it back into the world. I felt the warmth of his pure heart and I felt great sadness and a loss of hope. The sadness was just too much and I cried.

I truly did wish that I could meet someone like me. Why did I have to forget it all? Why did I miss it all? It was too much. I had waited for so long but I had missed the chance. Why?

I didn't notice a presence behind me. I didn't notice the warmth that came closer to me. I was drowned in my own sadness.

I did notice it when it touched me.

I looked behind me and saw not one of them but one of me. It was the boy that had just died. He smiled at me. I couldn't believe it, he was there in front of me with that earthly familiar glow. I touched his hand, to make sure it was real. It was.

"Did you forget?" he said in a sweet angelic voice that I've always wanted to hear. "A spirit's tears of great sorrow can grant one wish." He paused for a moment, waiting for me to remember. "Elcarim."

And then I remembered everything.

In this world, there is hope.

* * *

**Please read**

This is actually my assignment for English this year. I actually want this to be good. So could you please give your thoughts about the story. Like should I make any changes? Did I put in too much? I'd also like to know what you felt throughout the story. I feel I didn't describe enough but that's because my limit is 1000 words and apparently I can only go over by like 50 words and I'm finding that a very hard limit to keep to.

So all in all, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you (:

LadyxSerenity


End file.
